mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dance Dance Revolution: Wario Mix
Dance Dance Revolution: Wario Mix is a fan fiction Wario game. Info Dance Dance Revolution: Wario Mix or DDR:WM is a spin-off to the Wario Were series. Like the name says is a dancing game that features the characters from the Wario Were series. It was released last spring for the Nintendo Wii. Over 666,666,666 games has been sold worldwide. Up to 8 players can play in multiplayer mode making it the first DDR game to do so. It uses the Wii-remote for hand movement and the dancepad for leg movement. It uses a microphone to sing songs with lyrics. Story Dr. Cryborg invented a dancepad that can be used to dance to songs and play micro-games. He showed it to his friends and they began to dance. Characters *Wario (involves running) *Mona (involves running and jumping) *Kat & Ana (involves running and jumping) *Young Cricket & Master Mantis (involves hand movement) *Jimmy T. (involves dancing) *Ashley & Red (involves hand movement) *Dribble & Spitz (involves driving) *Dr. Cryborg (involves working out) *Penny (involves harder microgames that Wario, Mona, Kat & Ana and Jimmy T. use) *Mike (involves singing) *Orbulon (involves harder microgames that Young Cricket & Master Mantis, Ashley & Red, Dribble & Spitz and Dr. Cryborg use) *9-Bolt & 18-bolt (involves past Nintendo games) *Wario-Man (involves Wario) Songs *Mona Pizza (microphone optional) *Ashley's song (microphone) *Mike's song (microphone) *Tomorrow Hill (microphone optional) *Do the Mario (microphone optional) *Mario Rap (microphone) *Zelda theme *Zelda Rap (microphone) *Pokémon theme *Pokémon Rap (microphone) *Donkey Kong theme *Donkey Kong Rap (microphone) *Paranoia *Trip Machine *Have you never been mellow *B4U *God of Romance *MOONLIGHT SHADOW *Hot Limit *DIVE *MAX 300 *SO DEEP *FLASH IN THE NIGHT, FOLLOW ME *BYE, BYE BABY BALLOON, GHOSTS *True...(radio edit), true... *MAXX UNLIMITED *TSUGARU *BURNING HEAT! *KAKUMIE *CARTOON HEROES SAKURA *Eternus *LOVE*SHINE *Oops, I did it again *Who let the dogs out? Instructions *In the Wario microgames you use the dancepad, but only the left and right arrows. *In the Mona microgames you use the left, right and up arrows. *In the Kat & Ana microgames you use the left, right and down arrows. *In the Young Cricket & Master Mantis microgames you use the Wii-remote. *In the Jimmy T. microgames you use all of the arrows in the dancepad. *In the Ashley & Red microgames you use the Wii-remote and the Nunchuck. *In the Dribble & Spitz microgames you use the dancepad and the Wii-remote. *In the Dr. Cryborg microgames you use the dancepad, the Wii-remote and the Nunchuk. *In the Penny microgames you use the same controls as Wario, Mona, Kat & Ana and Jimmy T. *In the Mike microgames you use the microphone. *In the Orbulon microgames you use the same controls as Young Cricket & Master Mantis, Ashley & Red, Dribble & Spitz and Dr. Cryborg. *In the 9-bolt & 18-bolt microgames you use the dancepad, the Wii-remote and the Nunchuk. *In the Wario-Man microgames you use the dancepad, the Wii-remote, and the Nunchuk. Trivia *This game is a spin-off of an spin-off, Wario Were beeing a spin-off of Wario Land. *Wario and Mona's relationship is revealed when they say they are married. Category:Fanon Category:Games